Talk:Jagged Bones
I'm pretty sure you can cast Jagged Bones on the Jagged Horror that spawns. Therefore, Jagged Bones would result in an infinate minion bomb. Combined with Putrid Flesh and Death Nova, that's extremely powerful. --Zinger314 10:41, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Yea, I fear inpending Nerfdom :o( --JP 04:44, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Pity it can't be spammed like Death Nova =\ >> Trace 13:54, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::Either we're overreacting, or every elite in Nightfall will be nerfed soon. DancingZombies 18:24, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::::It's not going to be nerfed. Why would they nerf it? An infinite supply of level 16 Minions? I'll stick with using corpses. Those things are going to get slaughtered in high level PvE. Alt F Four 04:01, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::::It's not just the supply of minions. It's the supply of energy. For each 5 energy you invest - all necros around you get 10-15 energy when they die. Also when you create minions past your max limit, and have cast jagged bones on a bunch of them, whoosh all necros just hit their energy max :). Not sure if that means it should be nerfed tho. For now it's quite fun for necros. This is good to give to the Master of Whispers or Olias, along with Death Nova, because they don't have to worry about micro and which minion already has Jagged Bones or not. :) Shido 11:53, 7 November 2006 (CST) Question If you cast this on an allies Minion who gets the resulting horror? --JP 04:44, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Tested in Fort Aspenwood today. The ally who controlled the original minion gets the new horror. Khoross 11:05, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Does it work with Rt/N builds? As in will Explosive Growth and Boon of Creation trigger when the new bone horror spawn? --Apocrypha 19:33, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :: Also yes. Or at least, tested with Boon of Creation, Explosive Growth should also trigger. Time to update my NF Minion Bombing build. --Khoross 12:05, 25 September 2006 (CDT) this cannot be nerfed its too cool 1 lvl 18 followed by 2 lvl 16's or 1 depending on your minion preference so i cant wait Flesh Golem Do you think this could be a viable alternative to the(somewhat overrated)Flesh Golem for Minion Masters?- 68.6.89.61 57:15, 27 September 2006 (CDT) : Was playing with this in AB over the weekend. I think I prefer it but we'll have to see how I feel when the novelty wheres off. Also in an area with limited coprses I can see this shining. --JP 07:16, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::To me, anything is really better than a level 26 mindless beast that attacks every 2-3 seconds to only one target. You getting the corpse is iffy as well, depending on other MMs. With this, however, you're nearly guaranteed infinite minions, as no one would (or really should, even with this) remove enchantments from minions, although it doesn't matter, as this is fairly spammable. DancingZombies 18:24, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::I don't see how getting a level 16 mindless beast that attacks every 2-3 seconds to only one target is all that much better than a level 26 one. Anyway, it's horses for courses - Flesh Golems are very useful in PvE as tanks, something which Jagged Horrors simply can't do. It'll depend on your MM strategy - this is certainly a better elite than FG for a minion bomber, for example. --NieA7 06:01, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I always saw flesh golem as my personal bodyguard. An obedient tank. Assassinman 14:44, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Here's a quick and easy way to think about it: Use Flesh Golem for PvE, and this for PvP. Maybe not as much in AB, though that's the only place where MMs are viable, other than Fort, for PvP... Still, you get the idea. This skill, for example, could actually make MMs useful in Thunderhead Keep, in my opinion. DancingZombies 20:39, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::Targeted enchant removal is unlikely on a minion, but Well of the Profane and Dervish enchant removals (multi targeted) can negate it without even noticing. Caths 15:46, 24 November 2006 (CST) This is my new Favorite elite. Use this in the Rt/N Explosive Creation build. Replaces Golem but use signet then cast this, then death nova (to cover recharge time) on as many minions as possible. You get the explosion and the poision and up to 6 jagged horrors(with a +20% enchantment and casting before the sig) an when the jagged horrors attack it causes bleeding and you could even cast this out of battle so you dont ever lose your minions.--Coloneh 17:02, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Looks to me like this skill would be perfect for using Summon Minions since they'er really only good at getting in the way. But this skill because of its fast recharge will let ya change 2 lvl 13 minions into 2 lvl 16 minions that cause bleeding definatly good for minions bombs.NovaTalon 11:09, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Aquisition The Info regarding capturing this skill without the quest turns out to be bogus, there is a boss where the NPCs are, but it's a Mesmer boss with Signet of illusions. If anyone doesn't know at least where to look for this skill, please say so. :I actually got this skill from another quest, Breaking the Broken. Someone told me that you get it from a Forgotten in the Gates of Torment, so I went. Very hard quest >_O but the skill cap is worth it! Edit: on a random note, this skill has a cool spiffy-lookin animation O_0 Has anyone noticed a few Nightfall nec skills look really cool when used? O_oP A R A S I T I C 21:17, 2 November 2006 (CST) Heroes are dumb Just a note, necro heroes might cast this on minions created by foes, so you'd end up facing the jagged horrors your own hero's spell created. This possible bug has been reported on to ANet --Angelo :how does that work? It's an enchantment, not hex. --Silk Weaker 00:22, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::Are you sure your heroes are casting it and not the enemy team? For instances, Shadow of Fear creatures cast this and keep them indefinably up. Xeon 00:40, 25 November 2006 (CST) :::I am positive, since this happened on Factions side, in Echovald Forest, Morostav Trail, where Stone Scale Kirins use Animate Vampiric Horror and Tainted Flesh. I would strike a Vampiric Horror down, and it would be replaced by a Jagged Horror. So there.. Unless ANet has made Nightfall elite skills available to Factions foes with another elite skill, I'd totally say that this is true. And besides, read the skill description. 'target undead servant'. Does it say 'target allied' anywhere on it? I think not. I'll try get a screen shot for you, since you don't believe it. --Angelo EDIT: They have fixed this already, the spell cannot be cast on hostile minions anymore. And I am sad for not having a screenshot to prove the bug that existed for some time. ::::I was thinking Revealed Enchantment, but whatever. --Silk Weaker 01:52, 25 November 2006 (CST) :::::If you see a foe with Revealed Enchantment in the two groups at the exit of Vasburg Armory to the Morostav Trail, following the road leading away from the Resurrection Shrine, do tell me. This spell is still castable on minions made by foes, it just won't show up as an enchantment on them though. --Angelo :::::They fixed the bug, it can only be used on allied minions now. And who dared to say I was wrong? --Angelo ::::::Man, you need an attitude check, and you need to not bring little e-penis battles into here. -Scyfer 08:14, 12 December 2006 (CST) I found that heros with this skill will not cast it on minions you create. However, they are very good at maintaining their own army with this if you give them an animate spell. Friends and I noticed a considerable difference doing Defend North Kryta Province with and without a hero MM. Even with the boss stealing a few with Verata's Gaze, nobody died compared the the abysmal failures with just a nuker hero instead. --Thervold 19:47, 27 November 2006 (CST) Fixed the note about the ritualist enchantments as i tesed them awhile ago and just re-tested them.--Coloneh RIP 21:19, 6 December 2006 (CST) Nearest Minion *Without* Jagged Bones on it? I decided to check this, since it sounded too good to be true, and it seems that it is. Tried for a good 10-15 mins with Jagged Bones and 10 minions up, it always casted on the nearest one, even if none of the others had Jagged Bones on them and it already did. Seems A-Net gives no free lunches. Unless anybody else can explain this info, I'll change it. Zerris 00:45, 16 December 2006 (CST) :I've tested Jagged Bones, apparently it looks as priority in the range it is, randomly choosing a target within the smallest range with minions in it.(Adjacent, Nearby, etc.) Spark 14:28, 16 December 2006 (CST) Also, as for the idea of having two MMs, one just using this skill... didn't somebody else in here say that it gives the new Horror to whoever controlled the old Minion? If so, it would just be a waste of time, since you'd still have a max of 10 minions. The Necro with Jagged Bones wouldn't get any. Zerris 00:48, 16 December 2006 (CST) Interaction with Explosive Growth Having tested all combinations I can think of in the Great Temple just now, Jagged Bones will trigger Explosive Growth if Explosive Growth is on the master of the minion when a new one is spawned through Jagged, regardless of who cast Jagged Bones. --Khoross 10:15, 16 December 2006 (CST) :yup. i already tested that, and its on the article and a little higher up on the talk page.--Coloneh RIP 17:36, 27 December 2006 (CST) Enemy Minions *This spell may also be cast on enemy or unbound minions, and an ally jagged horror is spawned once that minion dies. Testing revealed the above to be inaccurate, so I removed it. Ubermancer 17:00, 31 December 2006 (CST) 15 sec recharge.. GG this skill will never see use on my skill bar again. Nerfed to LAME This elite has just been nerfed to bottom of the skill pile status. Even with a 20% enchant mod, only 3 minions can have it on them. Queen Schmuck 23:06, 1 February 2007 (CST) (oops) :Yeah, the new recharge is pretty saddening. Hopefully they'll at least settle for something under 10 soon. ::You'd need an Enchanting mod and every piece of HSR Death Magic spells mod you could get. Just when I thought there was a new MM elite better than Flesh Golem... well, at least there's still Order of Undeath. 24.6.147.36 23:55, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::Order of Undeath was always way better than this. Who really got screwed by this were Rt/N MMs, myself included. With it at 5s recharge, you could create a fountain of Explosive Growths (not to mention Death Nova) and deal enough damage to actually make the Rt/N more than an interesting novelty. Now they're back in the realm of curios; interesting, fun on occasion, but not really useful. Zaq 23:59, 1 February 2007 (CST) This nerf annihilates the Jagged Nova build. Llava 00:12, 2 February 2007 (CST) Test Weekend Much? El Cerouni 01:45, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Unless you mean the test weekend might make them change their minds on some skills, the changes made today seem permanent as of right now. Either that or they just put the test weekend changes into effect early, in which case they'd still be permanent for now, since they state, and I quote, "We'll be leaving the changes in place this time, but will assess player feedback to help formulate future balance changes and updates". Capcom 01:58, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::RIP Jagged bones oh how my Rit will miss you..Seems to me I'll be using another elite now..perhaps reclaim essence or something...at least Zergway got nerfed(thank god I was tired of having to run it.. stupid andrew) in this update too..but no more hex/minion.. and I liked that build, it was fun. --Dazra 02:43, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::I'm really saddened by this as well. I used Olias always as a bomber with Jagged Bones... it worked so well. The recharge should at least be made 10 seconds, IMO. 15 is just too much as it seems largely ineffective now. :::I second Jagged Bones to 10-second-recharge. It's not even worthy of the Elite tag now, it's pretty much a (cheaper and faster) copy of Animate Shambling Horrors. Which also has a ridiculous recharge time. XP BarGamer 15:56, 12 February 2007 (CST) ::::I really do think it was fine as it was. Yeah, it could be extremely powerful in the right situation, but it was also really, really easy to counter. Diversion, for instance. Llava 07:32, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::::Diversion is counter for ANY skill... --DragonLord 08:25, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Not for spells with a long cast time, it's easy to break it off and just stall until Diversion wears off. But for a quick casting spammable skill like Jagged Bones, Diversion is murder. But it's all moot now. Llava 00:22, 3 February 2007 (CST) Crazy thought just came to mind. Dump heal area, use Arcane Mimicry instead. LOL! Still not as effective (and much more expensive), but I might just give this idea a try. Queen Schmuck 10:59, 2 February 2007 (CST) :lol good luck with that =P --Dazra 16:09, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::Not saying it is a good idea or build, just something I might try on Olias. The main hard part may be getting him to arcane his jagged... I am pretty sure (80%) that the Jagged Bomb Mimic hero build will suck, but Olias never complains. :P Queen Schmuck 18:04, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::lol I could see it now - 'Koss why do you suck so much?' , 'well if you quit giving me mending, frenzy and heal sig...' --Dazra 18:23, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::Mending? On a Hero Warrior?!? Blasphemy!! Koss would never allow such a thing! Olias never complains but Koss sure will, just take away his sword sometime. LOL! I think Koss is too keen on keeping his monk skills limited to Smite Hex or Dismiss Condition. Queen Schmuck 18:29, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::::I dont know what came on the skill bar when you got koss but this is what mine had. -- Xeon 01:23, 3 February 2007 (CST) Moved remainder to User_talk:Xeon. Queen Schmuck 02:42, 3 February 2007 (CST) of all the nerfs i had an infinite bomber idea and i just got nerfed out of the question well done anet for making another skill LAME and worthless Dstroyer 666 07:33, 3 February 2007 (CST) Shouldn't the main page be updated to state that only up to 3 can be up with it as it kinda gives false hope to the newbies who read the main page. Just my thought FredisHere 06:10, 12 February 2007 (CST) :I think it does show that in the skill description, as the enchantment has a 30 second duration, and the skill has a 15 second recharge. But I guess a note could be added in that without a "alves skill recharge of spells" or a "of enchanting" weapon mod, you will not be able to have more than 2 minions with this enchantment at any given time. Queen Schmuck 13:32, 12 February 2007 (CST) Really pwns ! I use this on my Rt/N in pve, and it works great!. I tried as the reclaim essense minion bomber (boring) so i tried my own rit MM build, and it works. I use all the 3 spawning power spells, Boon of creation, explosive growth and spirit's gift. I start out with a shambling horror, then cast jagged bones on it, after Feast of the dead. Then i got 2 jagged horrors, also spawning enchantments trigger 3 times, lots of AoE dmg, heal for melee fighters and minions, and energy management. If jagged bones recharge before shambling, i use bone minions, they trigger spawning enchantments 2 timers, + one more when i use jagged bones on one of them. Then i can quickly build up a army of jagged horrors, with 64% more health, causes bleeding, and really hard to kill because of healing from spawning enchantments and Feast of the Dead!. Still i agree in that Jagged Bones could need an update, like faster recharge, but u can still find a good use for it ;). :The way you're playing, you'd be better off as a Necro-main, which has numerous minion-heals. Or, take Heroes to do it for you. MoW and Olias are great for this, especially with their own copies of Jagged Bones. If you can handle the mini-management, you can double or triple your damage output with Death Nova. I second that 15-second recharge is overkill. If you need a nice fat guide to help you explore variations on your Minion Bomber build, check out my guide on Guru. Link is in my Name Space. BarGamer 15:17, 19 March 2007 (CDT)